


Need a Hand?

by mcgarrett



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrett/pseuds/mcgarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel decides to play a trick on Dean during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need a Hand?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by uxseven! Thanks so much!

They'd barely made it through the door before Dean felt himself pushed aggressively against the wall, lips smashing against his own. Gabriel forced his tongue into Dean’s mouth, desire boiling over as his hands roamed to Dean's ass. He gasped sharply as he was dragged to the couch, Gabriel smiling with that crooked look that meant there were many tricks up his sleeve. Before he could do anything a pair of hands burst from the couch and grabbed Dean's arms, forcing them above his head; another pair grabbed his legs and held him still, unable to move.

"Hey, Gabe, we haven't talked about tricks in bed yet, so how 'bout tuning this thing down a notch, will ya'?" 

Gabriel merely scoffed, the grin never breaking. 

"As if you'd object to this one, Dean-o. Just let me do all of the work." 

A third pair joined the other two in binding Dean, but these two covered his eyes. He wasn't about to see anything going on around him, but he felt the grips on his legs loosen as he heard the button pop and Gabriel quickly tore Dean's jeans and boxers off. The hands tightened their grip once more and he felt Gabriel's tongue lick one light stripe along his half-hard cock. Before he could buck up, aching for more attention, Dean felt another pair of hands hold him down by the waist. He was completely immobilized as Gabriel began to grip the rapidly hardening dick. He pumped lightly, gauging Dean's moans. He knows what puts him on edge quickly and how to keep him there with such precision, no chance at relief until Gabriel allows it. Another set of hands begin playing with Dean's nipples, pinching lightly. He groaned, trying desperately to move despite his restraints. Gabriel continued jerking Dean harder, bringing him closer, then backing off. Another hand appeared from between Dean's legs as Gabriel left the room, all hands still at work on his body, teasing him in every place possible, keeping him where the archangel wanted him. Gabriel returned after a short moment with lube in his hand, lubing up the fingers of the hand between his lover's legs. 

"Ready for this, big boy? Because this is about to become a lot more fun!" 

Dean groaned, not knowing what to expect, but his leaking cock made it perfectly clear how more than ready he was for whatever Gabriel was about to do. 

"Just get on with it, princess! I swear, I'll die before I come at this rate!" 

When a cold, slick finger started probing at his hole, Dean gasped and flinched in his restraints as the finger began to push its way inside. He moaned and his cock jumped, precome pouring onto his stomach. Gabriel lightly traced his finger across the head and began once more to jerk the shaft as the hand between Dean's legs pushed another finger into him. The room was soon filled with Dean's moans while Gabriel's hands worked him over. 

"Please...Gabe....Please...." 

Gabriel squeezed gently on Dean's dick. 

"What do you want, big boy? Tell me with your words, or I might have to..." A third finger sneaked its way into Dean, fucking into him, meeting his prostate with each thrust. "...be forced to leave you like this all night long...Me in bed, you down here, with my hands..." 

"Please, Gabe....let me come...Please...." 

Gabriel tightened his grip and began stroking faster and harder. 

"You've got it, Dean-o! Come for me, won't ya'?" 

On command, Dean's cock began pulsing, come flooding out all over Gabriel's hand and his own stomach. As soon as Dean finished emptying his load, all of the hands vanished and he was greeted with a deep kiss from his lover. 

"Now, Dean-o, you get a show of your own, so just sit back, stay awake, and enjoy!" 

Gabriel winked and the lights went black; Dean felt a cushion around him and the lights turned on, illuminating a stage. 

"You'd better be giving me one hell of a strip show after that orgasm, Gabe."


End file.
